


Encore un peu plus

by Guespenguel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSugaWeek2018, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guespenguel/pseuds/Guespenguel
Summary: Mettre un titre encore plus random que pour l'OiSuga Week: CHECKPoster sans rien avoir en avance: SUPER CHECKLet's gooo~C'est parti pour la DaiSuga Week qui prend place du 20 août au 26 août. Ou qui signe ma seconde mort. Ou ma 14è. Ca dépend de quel jour on est :DJour-1: Soulmate/ HabitsJour-2: Domestic/ NightJour-3: Magic/ Mutual PiningJour-4: Parents/ FirstsJour-5:  Road Trip/ ReunionJour-6: Wedding/ TattoosJour-7: Mafia/ Kissing





	1. Jour 1: Soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yop~ Bienvenue sur cette DaiSuga Week :3 (qui sera, avec un peu de chance terminée) (ahum)  
> Le premier thème était Âmes soeurs ou Habitudes :D Donc Âmes soeurs.  
> J'espère que ça plaira, bonne lecture~

Daichi avait entendu dans sa jeunesse plein de rumeurs sur les âmes sœurs. Des rumeurs racontées dans la cour du lycée, par toutes ces filles qui pensaient l'avoir rencontrée, des hypothèses contredites par leurs amies, rajoutant une couche sur la rumeur. La plupart des personnes n'y prêtait que peu d'attention : si l'on devait donner crédit à tout ce que les adolescentes se racontaient dans les cours de récréation, on ne serait pas sorti de l'auberge. Avec la maturité venait l'abandon de l'idée des âmes sœurs. Et mêmes ceux qui y croyaient mettaient cette histoire de côté : combien était-on sur Terre ? Quelle probabilité de la croiser un jour ? C'était idiot. Qu'importe que ce soit vrai ou pas, ça n'influait de toute manière sur la vie de personne.  
Il y avait plein de versions sur ce qu'étaient les âmes sœurs. Certains disaient qu'elles pouvaient communiquer en pensée. D'autre qu'elles étaient liées par le fil rouge du destin, qu'elles étaient obligées de se retrouver ; or peu de personnes prétendaient avoir connu leur âme sœur, comme si c'était réservé à une sorte d'élite. Certaines versions racontaient que les âmes sœurs faisaient inconsciemment tout pour le bien de leur double. Daichi ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ça. Il faisait comme si ces histoires n'existaient pas. Après tout, c'était des rumeurs que s'échangeaient les adolescentes dans la cour du lycée.

Daichi salua son collègue resté à l'intérieur et prit sa pause. Une cigarette dans une main, un briquet dans l'autre, il alla s'adosser au mur extérieur des bureaux. Après l'agitation présente à l'intérieur, un peu du calme de l'après-midi lui faisait du bien. Il aimait être seul de temps en temps. Le travail lui mettait une pression qu'il n'arrivait pas à évacuer en la présence d'autres personnes. Portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres, il balada son regard sur le trottoir en face de lui. Il exhala et reprit tranquillement une bouffée de sa petite drogue. Elle avait presque entièrement brûlé lorsque son regard tomba sur le jeune homme qui regardait en l'air, adossé sur le bâtiment d'en face. Il l'observa quelques secondes, avant que leurs yeux se croisent. Il détourna le regard, jeta son mégot dans le cendrier extérieur et rentra dans le bureau. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi, mais il avait ressenti le besoin de partir, de fuir.

Daichi n'osait plus prendre de pauses. Deux jours après, il abandonna : énervé par le café, les collègues, le bruit, le travail qui s'amassait sans qu'on lui donne les ressources pour le faire disparaître. Il avait besoin de sortir. Il paria que l'homme de la dernière fois ne serait pas là. Daichi ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il ne voulait plus le croiser. Il se sentait comme si cet employé aux cheveux gris-argent représentait un danger pour lui, pour sa petite vie bien rangée. Ca l'effrayait.  
Aussitôt que Daichi passa les portes du building, il sut qu'il avait perdu son pari. La première chose qu'il remarqua en regardant autour de lui fut une chevelure claire, toujours la tête pointée vers le ciel. Il hésita à rentrer mais il céda à la pression du travail et alluma une cigarette tout en gardant le type en face dans le coin de son champ de vision. Il se demandait ce que faisait ce gars à regarder le ciel. Il ne fait pas beau fin octobre, le ciel était complètement gris. Il ressemblait peut-être à la couleur de ses cheveux, sur un point. Daichi doutait que ce soit cela. Il aimerait bien le savoir. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il semblait condamné à être démasqué à chaque fois qu'il se prenait à le contempler. Soudainement, des vagues d'informations atteignirent son cerveau : une grand-mère décédée, une grand-mère qui aurait adoré toucher le ciel du bout des doigts, boire des nuages, voler, toujours plus haut. Quelqu'un espérait pour elle un au-delà dans le ciel. L'autre avait détourné le regard et regagné son lieu de travail. Daichi mit ces informations sur le dos de son imagination.

Daichi avait l'impression de croiser le jeune homme de plus en plus en plus souvent, de plonger son regard dans le sien de plus en plus longtemps, et d'en savoir de plus en plus sur lui. A chaque fois qu'il se posait une question sur lui, la réponse apparaissait dans son esprit. Il doutait de plus en plus qu'il ne s'agisse que de son imagination et se doutait de plus en plus qu'il y avait un phénomène quelconque derrière toutes les informations qui apparaissaient dont il semblait se souvenir. Ce n'était pas naturel. Franchement pas.  
Perdu dans la contemplation des reflets présents dans la chevelure de son inconnu presque connu, il n'entendit pas un de ses collègues s'approcher de lui.  
-Daichi ? Tout va bien ?  
Il se retourna, surpris.  
-Oh, Asahi. Oui, pourquoi ?  
-Eh bien tu tiens ta cigarette éteinte depuis tout à l'heure, alors je me demandais... Mais s'il n'y a rien, oublie ça !  
Il eut l'air légèrement gêné (comme toujours, tout compte fait) et Daichi dévia son regard vers sa main. Il avait raison, il avait complètement oublié la clope qu'il avait coincée entre deux doigts. Il n'avait pas ressenti cette habituelle sensation de manque, ce besoin d'en griller une. En prendre une avait plus relevé du réflexe que de la réelle envie. Lui qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fumer pour évacuer la pression se trouvait assez surpris. Il jeta à nouveau un regard vers le trottoir opposé et vit une touffe argentée. L'autre avait la tête dirigée vers le sol, mais Daichi n'avait actuellement pas le temps pour se demander pourquoi il était passé des espoirs du grand air au terre-à-terre. Il pensait avoir été discret dans son coup d'oeil mais Asahi lui adressa un sourire :  
-Ca a un rapport avec lui, le fait que tu ne te jettes plus sur tes cigarettes ?  
Si ça avait été n'importe quel inconnu, Daichi se serait sans aucun doute énervé. Mais en plus d'être son collègue, Asahi était son ami. Il soupira.  
-Peut-être bien.  
-Tu le connais ?  
-Non. Pourtant j'ai l'impression de l'avoir connu toute ma vie. Je sais sa date de naissance. Sa couleur préférée. Sa situation familiale. Qu'il aime la nourriture épicée. Pourtant je ne lui ai jamais parlé...  
Daichi eut un rire nerveux.  
-C'est comme si tu savais tout ça instinctivement ?  
Asahi le regardait sérieusement et son vis-à-vis ne put s'empêcher de se sentir intrigué par ce qu'il pouvait savoir.  
-Oui, à peu près. Pourquoi ?  
-Hum... Tu as déjà entendu parler des âmes sœurs ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Tu sais, ces personnes prédestinées. C'est peut-être ça.  
Daichi cligna des yeux deux fois.  
-Tu penses ?  
-J'en suis certain. Enfin, je suis sûr que ça peut être une des raisons.  
Asahi eut un sourire doux et Daichi n'osa pas en demander plus. Il reporta son attention vers son inconnu. Il avait l'impression que son regard sur lui avait changé. Une couche de curiosité s'était rajoutée à celle qu'il avait déjà, une curiosité un peu indifférente.  
-Tu devrais aller lui parler.  
Daichi hocha la tête.  
-Demain.

Daichi descendit pour sa pause. Il se sentit désorienté lorsqu'il ne vit pas l'inconnu (son âme sœur ?) de l'autre côté de la route. Il grilla une cigarette.

Cela faisait 3 jours. Daichi commençait à se demander ce qui avait pu arriver au jeune homme du bâtiment en face. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit apparaître des cheveux gris. Il le regarda s'installer à sa place habituelle. Il gardait son regard fixé au sol. Daichi inspira longuement avant de regarder à droite et à gauche (NDA : C'est important, les enfants), et de traverser. Décidé, il s'arrêta en face de l'autre.  
-Salut !  
Le gris releva les yeux vers lui. Pourquoi avait-il des yeux si apeurés ? La réponse lui vint : « Il y a mon âme sœur juste devant moi, et depuis plusieurs jours, et seul un collègue a su me faire m'en rendre compte et et et et et omg cette carrure je ne mérite pas ça ». Si mignon.  
-Bonjour.. ?  
Daichi lui tendit sa main.  
-Sawamura Daichi.  
-Sugawara Koushi, répondit-il en serrant la dextre de Daichi. Enchanté !  
Il sourit. Adorable.  
-Je connais un restaurant qui fait du bon tofu épicé. Ca te dirait d'y aller avec moi ce soir ?  
-Pour faire connaissance ?  
Un sourire. Deux sourires.  
-Ca doit être ça !

Daichi reposa à Suga toutes les questions auxquelles il avait les réponses. Sugawara s'est moqué de lui pour cela. Daichi songea qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin de cette histoire d'âmes sœurs pour tomber amoureux de Suga. Suga n'a pas eu à lui demander, et Suga pensait que c'était un peu, beaucoup, à la folie réciproque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne fumez pas :)


	2. Jour-2: Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *arrive en faisant des roulades* Je ne suis pas en retard, c'est fauuuux (je suis carrément en retard chut) *repart en faisant des roulades*  
> Well, plus sérieusement, le prompt du jour 2 que j'ai pris, c'est Nuit :D
> 
> Bonne lecture~

Suga s’assit sur l’herbe. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bâtiment qu'il venait de quitter. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes ; ils étaient tous censés dormir après tout. Mais Suga n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir dès que ces pensées avaient commencé à le harceler durant la soirée. Ayant préféré les mettre de côté pour profiter du temps présent, elles revenaient l’attaquer maintenant que rien ne distrayait son attention. Il s'était senti comme étouffé à l'intérieur et qu'est-ce qui se prêtait le mieux aux réflexions nocturnes si ce n'était un plafond d'étoiles ? Maintenant que tout était éteint, la lumière lointaine des astres avait quelque chose de fascinant. Le calme régnait à l'extérieur. Il jeta à nouveau un regard vers la petite maison qu’occupait l'équipe avec de soupirer doucement, se demandant pourquoi il avait été pris dans des pensées mélancoliques à ce moment-là, alors que rien ne le laissait présager. Il ramena ses jambes contre lui et croisa ses bras sur ses genoux. Il n’étaient qu’au début de l’année mais il avait la sensation que tout était déjà sur le point de se terminer. Il avait beau se dire qu’il restait encore du temps, qu’il y avait encore 2 tournois, des mois d’entraînement, il ne parvenait pas à relativiser. Les deux années précédentes étaient passées tellement vite. Il avait peur que celle-ci s’envole aussi sans qu’il n’ait d’emprise dessus. Il avait peur qu’ils perdent comme les années précédentes, malgré les premières années prometteuses. Il avait peur que tout s'effondre. Il avait peur de la fin de l'année, il avait peur de perdre ses amis, il avait peur des examens. Il avait peur d'avoir à se séparer de Daichi, il avait peur de devoir partir loin. Il avait peur, et il avait envie d'arrêter le temps, de se fixer pour toujours dans ce camp d'entraînement. S'ils restaient ici, ils ne perdraient pas, il n'y aurait pas d'examens et il n'y aurait pas de séparations, n'est-ce pas ? Tout serait bien, non ? Ces étoiles immuables le confortaient dans cette hypothèse. L'esprit vide, il sentit une main aller chercher une des siennes, l'amener jusqu'au sol et la serrer doucement. Il regarda à côté de lui et vit Daichi lui adresser un petit sourire. Serrant sa main un peu plus fort, il lui souffla :  
-Je me suis réveillé mais tu n'étais pas là. Puisque tout était éteint, je me suis dit que je pourrai te trouver ici.  
Suga baissa la tête et répondit légèrement en pressant la main de son amoureux.  
-Désolé…  
-Il n’y a rien dont tu doives t'excuser. Mais ne sors pas seul avec tes pensées, je t'en prie. Je veux être là si tu te sens mal.  
Le gris opina et se pencha pour laisser sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Daichi. Ce-dernier lâcha sa main pour passer son bras autour de Suga et le rapprocher de lui.  
-Tu veux m'en parler ?  
Koushi mit ses bras autour de Daichi et plongea son nez dans son cou. Il respira un instant avant de s'éloigner et de murmurer :  
-J'ai pas envie que l'année se termine.  
-Pense à tout ce qui arrivera de bien l'année prochaine. Les études supérieures. La liberté haha.  
-...Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'on peut perdre cette année. Ne pas aller aux Nationaux, jamais. Je sais que ça arrive à la plupart des équipes, mais c'est frustrant. Et la fin de l'année. J'ai peur de te perdre...  
Daichi lui frotta doucement le dos.  
-Tu ne me perdras pas, d'accord ? Je resterai avec toi. Même si on s'éloigne physiquement, on restera ensemble.  
Le nez de Suga lui chatouilla le cou. Il sentait la respiration de Suga légèrement erratique auparavant se calmer. Bientôt, il se demanda si l'autre s'était endormi sur lui. Il fut détrompé par un :  
-Merci...  
-Suga, ne t'inquiète pas pour cette année d'accord ? Contente-toi de la vivre à fond comme d'habitude. Ce n'est pas grave si tout s'arrête, à partir du moment où tu en as profité au maximum et que tu as fait de ton mieux.  
Il sentit un sourire contre lui.  
-Oui...  
Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amoureux et chuchota, comme pour ne pas rompre le calme nocturne.  
-Tu veux qu'on rentre maintenant ?  
-Mh... On peut rester ici encore un peu ?  
-Bien sûr...  
Ils restèrent dans cette position, Daichi caressant les cheveux gris de Suga, celui-ci respirant l'odeur de Daichi tranquillement. Ils ne songèrent à rentrer qu'au moment où ils virent que des lumières avaient été allumées et craignirent d'être surpris à traîner dehors pendant la nuit. Mais ils s'échangèrent tout de même un baiser avant de rentrer, main dans la main.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À tous ceux qui sont comme moi vulnérables la nuit, qui ont ce genre de pensées uniquement pendant le silence de la nuit, trouvez vous un.e insomniaque à qui vous pouvez aller parler n'importe quand. Sérieusement, à défaut de les faire disparaître, vous pourrez au moins les oublier quelques temps.


End file.
